


Another Contusion

by sympathy_for_hordak (sparrow0)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bad Decisions, F/M, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow0/pseuds/sympathy_for_hordak
Summary: That one Catdak Discord ficlet I wrote, with the crystal, the whip, and the sleeping thing.
Relationships: Catra/Hordak (She-Ra)
Kudos: 14





	Another Contusion

Catra stalks into the Sanctum, her ears back, her tail twitching in irritation. 

Hordak turns from his keyboard. "State your purpose, Catra." 

"I don't want you using my name right now," Catra snaps. With a flick of her whip, she catches his ankle and sends him crashing to the floor. 

"Acknowledged, Force Captain. What is it you want?" Hordak asks, looking up at her. 

"I'd really like to hurt someone, sir," she says, mocking. 

Hordak nods. He does not try to stop her from ripping out the crystal, or from throwing him against the desk, or from bringing the whip down across his back and shoulders again and again. 

It's a terrible relief, quietly letting this happen. Hordak knows he can't defeat her, knows she won't damage or discard him, knows that his position is secured by his usefulness to her. 

When Catra is done, she runs her claws through his hair, and to his shame the noise that drags out of him is softer and weaker than all that has happened already. 

"Thank you, sir," she says, and leaves. 

~

Hordak requests Catra's presence in the Sanctum much later that evening. When she enters, he keeps his back to her, pretending to keep reviewing the reports on the screen. 

"When did you last sleep, Force Captain?" he asks. 

"Shut up, it doesn't matter," she says, which is answer enough. 

"Imp and I will rest soon. If you wish, you may join us - there is no door in the Fright Zone you are not authorized to open." 

"Seriously? You're willing to let me know when and where you sleep?" Catra asks. 

Hordak does not turn to face her, does not move at all. "Yes, Force Captain. You have held my life in your hands and given it back. This is nothing, by comparison." 

"Whatever. I'll think about it," she says. 

When Hordak wakes that morning, Catra is curled at the foot of the bed, sleeping soundly, her tail over her nose. 

He shifts position, and Catra is immediately awake and out the door. 

Hordak is careful to make no statement or gesture that Catra might interpret as a comment on the matter, and a similar event occurs the next morning, and the next. 


End file.
